a. Framework. The CNDC is designed to engage community participation in problem identification leading to the design, implementation, and evaluation of DC projects and dissemination of DC products. The community members that constitute the CNDC represent multiple perspectives representing five sectors of the community, (a) state, county, and municipal government systems and policy leaders, (b) educators, (c) human service agency administrators and staff, (d) opinion leaders, clergy and key community luminaries, and (e) consumer advocates and consumers. The CNDC will include personnel from the community organizations whose mission fosters the welfare of children and families through housing, employment, social support, education and mental health services, as well as community building activities such as institutions serving children through arts, recreation and faith centers. The CNDC is fluid in its makeup and except for a steering committee (Community Liaison Collaborative-CLC) that has permanent membership, the CNDC is defined by temporal participation of members whose understanding and proximity to children's mental health make them uniquely qualified to inform the DC. The mechanism of the CNDC that insures collaboration among community partners includes funding for the time commitment of core leaders, communication networks that link community and academic partners (see implementation strategies below), community-led leadership of sectors of the CNDC by established and respected members of the community, and multiple points of interaction by the CLC to all DC tasks and activities.